Currently available media systems may detect that a user will not finish watching a program before a certain time and recommend methods for adjusting the amount of time required to watch the full program. For example, currently available media systems may recommend fast-forwarding through the program, skipping to a next episode if the program is part of a series of programs or watching a program summary instead of watching the program itself. As a result, a user may miss watching significant portions of the program.